tokyoespfandomcom-20200214-history
Hokusai Azuma
, better known as , is Minami Azuma's father, and the leader of ESP Liberation Front, a terror group that is letting the glowing fish roam free. He is also Kyotaro Azuma's adoptive father. He acted as the main antagonist during the first part of the series. Appearance Hokusai is always seen wearing a formal suit and tie, occasionally bringing his ōdachi (long sword). He has a large burn scar on the left side of his face that he keeps hidden behind his illusion. Personality During his younger days, his personality is more calm and kind. After the deaths of his wife and colleagues at the hands of Ares, he thought that the world is rotting, desiring to change it. When acted as an antagonist, he is shown to be vicious. However, it's later revealed that all of his action include terrorizing is a bait to lure out Ares. He has also been shown to be a very vengeful person. He does everything possible to revenge for his wife's sake. History The Professor was an archaeologist. He led a research team, consisting of his wife, Kyotaro's parents, his colleagues, and himself. They went to a certain country and found the Ark. He was showed it to the General of that country. However, the General broke one of the Ark's tablets, resulting the Glowing Fish to appear. The Professor, Kyoka, and Seira, were later obtained superpowers thanks to it. The General later claimed that the Ark was belonged to his country, forcing the Professor and co to stay in his country until he received superpowers. As such, to counteract this, the Professor called Washibana, the Japanese diplomat. However, the Diplomat was later abetted with the General to betray the Professor. Kyotaro's parents were later introduced their son to the Professor. The next day, the Professor and his colleagues were called for a meeting by the Diplomat. This is actually a premeditated murder. The Professor's colleagues, Seira, his wife, and Kyotaro's parents, were all killed by mercenaries from a certain organization. He was able to survive and figured out that he has been betrayed. He was later returned to Japan, and told his daughter that her mother has passed away. While he himself felt really depressed, losing all the meaning to live. He continously tried to trace and search about the organization that killed his wife and colleagues, but he found nothing. Later, the Professor decided to search the Diplomat, he was able to meet him again. However, the Diplomat strangely ripped off his own throat, he was erased from the world by the mastermind to hide about the organization, thus the Professor couldn't trace them. He became more depressed. He was later returned to the country where he found the Ark, killed the General of that country, and brought the Ark with him. Before leaving, he recognized Kyotaro who was shoot down by a gunman, he saved him from that gunman, brought him to Japan and adopted him. While The Professor decided to create a mischief, becoming terrorist, in order to lure that organization out. Plot Abilities Illusion Manipulation/Creation: His ESP powers allow him to create all types of illusions. He projects his illusion straight into his opponent's mind. As such his opponent will feel, smell, and taste everything related to his illusion as if they are real. His illusion has a very large scale. Teleportation Manipulation: By using his illusion, he can interrupt someone who has the ability to teleport, such as Kyotaro. The Professor is able to make Kyotaro appear to a different place instead of his target. Thus they will be trapped around. They will be able to teleport again if they manage to escape from certain area, or to teleport along with a person who is not affected with this. As demonstrated when Kyotaro finally managed to get away by teleporting with Minami. Trivia *It seems the Professor's disfigured facial appearance was inspired by the Two-Face. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Espers Category:ESP Liberation Front